Promenade
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: Houston is free and Duke 's on a mission to free the babes. MISSION OBJECTIVES: #Obtain Occulore's head #Gain access to Spanky Monkey lounge #Rescue all the babes with the Stealth generator Possible secrets: 5 Cheat/s unlocked: All weapons (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 SECRET 13A: As soon as you turn the corner, blow away blue cube. Secret area contains RPG. Then exit the room and drop back down. In this mission there's quite a lot to be shot (blue cubes, cubes with a target-like mark on them, slot machines). Turn left. There's teleporter ahead. Kill 3x AlienCorps near. Shoot target cube to nab Energy weapon. SECRET 13B: Directly above the teleporter is a blue cube that can be shot away. To my knowledge the only way up there is with a Jetpack. Once the cube is gone, enter secret area containing RPG ammo and Grenade launcher ammo. Exit and drop down. Go forward and kill 1x AlienCorps. Quickly run to 'Airlock controls' sign and push the button. 3x BigApeCorps and 1x BabeCorps killed. Turn back and take a left again. Kill 3x AlienCorps (one drops Ego boost item) and 1x SaucerCorps. Go past the other airlock (target cube here has Pipe bomb) and turn right. Kill 1x AlienCorps (drops Freezer ammo). Turn the corner and kill 2x AlienCorps ahead. Here's Spanky Monkey... but we don't have access yet. Continue on. When near teleporter, kill 1x AlienCorps. Enter the teleporter. Kill 5x BabeCorps up there (one drops Armor item). One end leads to a closed door. Little bit further ahead you'll find 'Maintenance entrance' sign. Jump on ledge that sign is hanged on and turn left. Kill 1x AlienCorps inside the room. nab Mr. Occulore's head item. O1 complete! Completing O2 Exit thru now open door on the left. Take a right and go past the teleporter all way to the end. Shoot the blue cube and jump there. SECRET 13C: Past now destroyed cube is a secret area containing Duke's biography item and Armor item. Climb out of secret area and drop down. Head for Spanky Monkey. Stand in front of 'Retinal scan' sign and press X. O2 complete! Completing O3 Enter the lounge and kill 5x BigApeCorps. Nab Combat shotgun ammo and Handgun ammo. Then use the teleporter. First room right has 1x AlienCorps. First room left has a babe. Second room right has 1x AlienCorps and Ego boost item. Second room left has 1x AlienCorps. Third room right has a babe. Third room left has a babe. When finished, use the teleporter on other side of the hallway. Geez, another hallway... First room right has a babe. First room left has 1x AlienCorps. Second room right has 1x AlienCorps. Second room left has a babe. Third room right has 1x AlienCorps. Third room left has a babe and Laser gatling ammo. When finished, use the teleporter on other side of the hallway. We're back in the lounge... guess there's more babes. Head for the 'Airlock control' sign and enter the airlock. In the middle theer's a passage leading right. Kill 1x AlienCorps. Ahead kill 3x BigApeCorps. Turn left and kill 1x AlienCorps. Go on ahead. Near the teleporter kill 1x AlienCorps and nab Mini laser gatling. Hop into teleporter. On this ledge kill 2x BabeCorps. When you get to the end, drop down and kill 1x BigApeCorps, 5x AlienCorps (two drop Freezer ammo). Nab 2x Combat shotgun ammo in this area. Then exit thru a black hallway, which will lead you near the teleporter you used earlier. SECRET 13D: Before you jump down from black hallway, shoot out blue cube above right. Then jump to hard to see ledge, but from the side, otherwise Duke won't grab onto it. Climb up, turn left and climb up again. Drop in secret area containing Quest item. Operate the console to open nearby doors. Return to the teleporter in the vicinity. Use it again, but this time when you get to the end of the ledge, jump on a ledge ahead. SECRET 13E: Shoot a blue cube to the right. Secret area contains Energy weapon ammo. Return to the teleporter you used twice now. Near the teleporter is a door. Operate the console to open the doors. Enter and kill 1x AlienCorps (drops Freezer ammo). Use next teleporter. Kill 2x AlienCorps in this room. Find and operate the console to open another door leading to next teleporter. There's Combat shotgun ammo near the console. Use Stealth generator on three babes in this room. Then go past the door and hop into next teleporter. Kill 2x AlienCorps in next room. Nab Large ego boost item, then use Stealth generator on three babes in this room. Last babe will give you Champagne room key item. O3 complete! Now operate the console under 'Champagne room' sign. Enter the door... Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes